


Two magicians

by amandasaitou



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasaitou/pseuds/amandasaitou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 2015 modern New York City, Gilbert Norrell and the Raven King meet for an conversation. Norrell/Strange implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two magicians

**Author's Note:**

> In my view, Norrell and Strange have become kind of immortals through the Darkness curse, and with time, through their own magic.   
> Chidermass still lives as well, now wandering at the Raven King's service (thus becoming a magical being too), but visiting Strange and Norell every now and then.  
> This is a future fic idea that came to mind and couldn't stop until writing this conversation.   
> Hope you enjoy it!

TWO MAGICIANS

Of the many places through the long times they'd last met, that the Raven King had summoned a meeting with him in New York city, so far from their usual Britain atmosphere, had never been expected.

So there he was, in the middle of a great park named Central, in this cosmopolitan yet (to him) abhorrent city, in broad daylight, awaiting for the wizard, a hundred years after their last not so friendly encounter.

It was winter, the park being a lot less populated than usual; Norrell sat in a bench near the zoo, regarding the green around him as a fresh change from his usual home. Strange was not to be with him this time, for safety reasons, but he could feel his presence nonetheless, and the other could feel his.

Norrell closed his eyes, and using his many years of practice, discerned between Strange's and his upon arriving companion energies. Both auras were powerful, but he managed to separate one from the other by now.

"How have you been, magician Norrell?"

Gilbert opened his eyes slowly, meeting the deep dark ones of his former nemesis, John Uskglass.

The Raven King.

"Quite well, your majesty. You?"

The Raven smirked. His figure was of an everyday young man, leather jacket and pants, long dark hair framing an ancient and dangerous kind of beauty.   
"Wonderful as always, sir. Shall we walk?"

Studying the other intently, Norrell conceded and stood up, walking side by side with Uskglass. 

" I hope your... partner, Strange, is well."

Of course he had to mention Jonathan, his true nemesis. He was prepared to that, though.   
"Jonathan is well too, sir."

Some silence followed, until Uskglass spoke again.  
"It amazes me that you still chooses to remain with the young madman, Norrell. Haven't you grown tired of it?"

A sigh. "As you must be aware of, sir, Jonathan and I have bonded, so it is quite obvious I have no interest in ever leaving him."

A snort. "Love, that is, then?"

"Of the truest kind."

"Human nonsense. Anyway, you can not ignore that Mr. Strange has become a dangerous liability to the world of magic. In all realms."

"A belief I am sure you feel particularly charged in divulging."

An interruption came in the form of a group of children that crossed their way running and laughing, followed by two women trying to catch up with them.   
Norrell looked at them in an uncharacteristic manner, almost fondly. 

"Children, always a nuisance." The King snorted, eyeing Norrell intently. "Are the rumors true, Norrell?"

Norrell's attention returned to Uskglass. "Pardon me?"

"Do not play dumb with me, magician. I am well aware of your intentions and power to accomplish them. An offspring, I have heard."

"An offspring?" He silently cursed against Chidermass. "And if that were to be true, what interest your majesty has in our private affairs?"

Dark eyes narrowed, impatiently. "Not at all, just this one that might affect the whole magic we know. An offspring from that madman you call beloved."

Another moment of silence as both magicians stares at each other.

It is Norrell who breaks it. "Madman? Not any more than the one who has perpetuated madness for hundreds of years. The poor souls you have condemned." His face hardened. "Including my Jonathan."

Uskglass waved a hand dismissively. "Now, now, Norrell, madness is simply a proof of a vacant and weak mind. Your Jonathan's madness is a result of his arrogance and unpreparedness, and his ultimate blindness to see both."

Norrell inhaled deeply, feeling it was a good time to leave. "I see you have called me for no important reason at all, sir. As it is you shall allow me to say my farewells."

As Norrell turned to leave, Uskglass boldly grabbed his arm.  
"Pay attention to my warning, magician. If Strange, or your damned offspring, brings chaos to the realms of magic, there will be retaliation."

The park, all of a sudden, grew still. Nothing moved, breathed, no sound was made. Magic of the most magnificent kind surrounded the two men, freezing Uskglass in place, commanding even the king's magic. 

Blue eyes turned to acid purple and stared ferociously at Uskglass, power vibrating in his very core. "May such happenings arise, rest assured I will be quite ready to face anything and anyone who dare cross my way, Raven King." Freeing his arm, the air returned to normal, as Norrell. "Do not summon me again."

Uskglass watched as Gilbert Norrell, the most powerful magician alive, returned to his beloved downfall. However, instead of anger or annoyance, there was a hint of mischievousness in his features.

"We will be awaiting for you, White King."


End file.
